Elevator
by ItsaboutPJO
Summary: Nico and Will are trapped inside of an elevator, actions ensue. Thank you to everyone who voted on what should happen in this story!
1. Chapter 1

"SCREEEECH," groaned the elevator. A flashing red light buzzed about and a voice came over the intercom.

"Your elevator has stalled. Please remain calm, help is on the way," announced the voice, much too cheery for Nico's liking. Nico cursed and clenched his fists. The elevator in his apartment building was always breaking down.

"Don't act so huffy. I'm stuck in here too," mumbled a man with curly blond hair and an almost glowing tan. He looked about twenty two and sported flip flops, an orange t-shirt and a scowl. Nico sighed. Great. Not only was he stuck in the elevator, he was stuck in the elevator with an insanely hot boy. Straight no doubt. Nico racked his mind. He had never encountered this man before in his building.

"Sorry. Erm, I'm Nico," grumbled the dark haired boy, chewing the inside of his cheek. The other man's expression seemed to soften.

"Will," he replied. He inspected elevator buttons, none were lit up. "Guess we're stuck in here for a while."

"Guess so. Um, so I've never seen you around the building or whatever."

"I just moved in about two weeks ago, needed a place to stay while at university." Nico smiled. So they went to the same university.

"What are you studying?" Nico asked curiously.

"Meteorology, astronomy. Mostly learning about the sun and other stars. I don't know what it is, but I just find them fascinating." Nico responded with a shy smile. "Why are you living in this dump shack?"

"I uh, university too." Nico didn't dare expose what he was studying. Telling people that he strived to learn about dead bodies was not a great conversation maker. Will chuckled.

"Hoping to meet some new people here. Maybe find a little special someone," sighed Will, dramatically looking off into the distance. Nico pursed his lips. _Yep, he's straight all right_. "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't like girls," said Nico flatly. He had lost interest in trying to get with this Will guy. Going after straight boys always ended badly. Will's face lit up and he gave a crooked smile.

"Well you're the first person I've met here who's gay. Consider it an honour," Smiled Will. "Let's sit down shall we." Nico obliged, the soles of his feet starting to numb from standing on one spot. He plopped himself down and rested his back against the wall. Will sat directly opposite. He felt Will's blue stare on his chest, almost boring into his ribcage.

"Don't worry. I won't come on to you," Assured Nico. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"Well that's quite a shame considering how cute you are," Chided Will. Nico's stomach dropped.

"You're gay?" Nico said too quickly. Will chuckled.

"I guess so. Although I bet anyone would go gay for you." Nico's jaw literally dropped. Was this hot dude actually hitting on him? After years of teasing and torture during high school, Nico never really paid attention to anyone else. Especially people in the dating department. But now, there he was, stuck with Will. Needless to say, he was definitely not used to being hit on.

"You-you think I'm," Nico drifted off, at a loss for words.

"Hot? More like smoking actually." Nico sucked in a breath and bit his bottom lip. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he ever been called 'hot,' or even, 'good looking.' He let out a small squeak and grabbed his ankles. "Aw, I made you blush." Will reached an arm out to touch Nico's cheek. The smaller man stared wide eyed at the foreign limb. _He's touching me._ A tanned index finger traced Nico's jawline, stopping at the bottom of his chin.

"Eeep," Squeaked Nico. The finger lifted up Nico's face.

"Can I-sorry," Will suddenly recoiled. Nico reached for the other man in his head. "Sorry, sorry." Will hit a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry. I just- came on so strong and I made you so uncomfortable didn't I?" Nico didn't respond. He was too stunned to say anything. "Sorry." Will backed into a corner of the elevator and slumped against a wall. Nico drummed his fingers, unaware of what to do in the current situation. He sure as hell wanted to kiss Will. The feeling when the blond peeled himself away felt like taking off his coat in the middle of winter. Cold, disappointed, and most of all wanting. He wanted to be kissed and felt for. He looked over to Will, still slumped against the metal wall. Nico made a butt-shuffle. He landed about a foot closer to Will. At this, the blond looked up. Nico rolled over onto his knees and crawled towards Will. Once close enough, he stood on his knees, overlooking Will. Slowly bending down, he timidly moved his face closer to Will's.

"Can I kiss you?" Whispered Nico, his nose brushing against Will's. Will smiled warmly.

"Of couse."

**To smut or not to smut, that is the question. Tough call guys, if you want me to continue this story as smut, comment "Confined space. How kinky." Although if you think I should continue it as fluff, comment "I AM GOING TO TAKE MY PHONE AND. SWALLOW. IT."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright you sickos'. Due to popular vote "Confined space. How kinky." The story will now be continued as smut. (Go figure.) Thanks to everyone who voted! **

Nico pressed his lips softly against Wills. They were warm. Soft like gummy worms that had sat in your pocket for too long. His eyes slowly tumbled closed and together they fell into a rhythm. Will's hand crept its way up to Nico's face, trailing a thumb from his eyebrow to the cheekbone. Another hand hooked behind the dark haired boy's neck. Nico's hands remained at his sides. He was already pushing himself to his sociable limits by simply kissing Will. Getting his hands involved would just be awkward, stressful. Suddenly Nico felt a slight nibble at his bottom lip. His eyes snapped open and he gazed downwards on his face. He still continued his make out session, but with a very confused look on his face.

Will looked like a god. There was no other way of putting it. His blond hair flopped lazily around his forehead and ears, tickling Nico's cheeks as they kissed. His eyes were screwed shut and his tanned cheeks were a bright crimson colour. The elevator was silent besides the low smacking and sucking noises of kissing. Nico had never kissed for this long, and it was weird. Not a bad weird, just unfamiliar. Still, Nico needed to breathe. His lungs were beginning to beg for more oxygen supply. He slowly edged himself out of the kiss and then gulped in a big breath of air. Will sported a shy smile and tilted his head downwards. His cheeks were still bright red and he was chuckling nervously.

"You're a good kisser," he giggled. Nico felt a slight smirk quirk upon the corners of his lips. Satisfaction.

"Thanks," Smiled Nico, biting his bottom lip. It was swollen from Will nibbling on it previously. It made him feel… Sexy. That was odd, Nico never viewed himself as sexy. Just kind of strange looking, scary. But with the bubbles and gurgles coming from his stomach, he felt a sense of self-acceptance. With one big burst of confidence, Nico launched himself back onto Will. He grabbed a fistful of golden hair, running it through his fingertips. Will was a bit surprised at first, but eased into the kiss. Like re-entering a cold pool. Will edged his kisses towards the side of Nico's mouth and finally across his cheek and to the back of his ear. A tongue made its way across the shell of the dark haired man's ear, emitting a gasp. It felt strange. He didn't even know if it felt good, but how often did he get guys kissing him like this? Nico decided to take advantage of the situation. Nico bent down and sucked down Will's neck. He kissed the collarbone, creating a light suction. Not enough to leave a hickey though. That would simply be awkward to explain afterwards. If there even was an afterwards.

"Mmm," groaned Will. Nico took this as a sign to go on. His hands played with the hem of Will's shirt, testing the water for sharks. Will responded by tugging the tee over his head. No sharks. Nico pulled back to examine Will. His hair was frazzled, cheeks bright pink and blue eyes glazed over. He was breathing hard, and speaking of hard…

Will panted. "Nico, look you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nico smiled sheepishly.

"Please." Nico grabbed the hem of Will's shirt and thrusted it over his blond curls. A toned stomach lay underneath. He was no Channing Tatum, but well built. Then again, who was a Channing Tatum? His torso was a light golden colour with a tinge of red, indicating that the man might have spent a couple hours too many in the sun. Nico laced his index finger from his right nipple to his naval. Will's stomach clenched and unclenched on itself, creating a spirattic jerking motion. Had Nico made this guy nervous?

"You okay?" Nico squeaked, looking back up to Will's eyes.

"Fine, just a bit jumpy is all," Will replied quickly. He twiddled his thumbs over top of his thighs. Nico reached out his right hand and clasped it on top of Will's. Will flashed him a shy grin and then quickly looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Nico dipped a quick kiss onto Will's belly button before pressing one on his lips. Nico kissed the length of Will's torso, stopping at the waistline. He quickly looked up for approval, receiving a nod. Nico reached out to undo Will's belt, only to discover that his hands were shaking so badly that he could only flop them around the area. Nico urged them to stop their quivering, but they apparently had a mind of their own. Will giggled at Nico and used his own hands to undo his belt.

"S-sorry," Nico stuttered.

"It's all good, you cutie." Nico blushed right down to his adam's apple. No one had ever called him "cutie," before. It was alien to him.

"Right." Nico's trembling fingers began to work on Will's button and zipper. After about five tries he finally succeeded with a triumphant, "yesss." From there, Nico hooked his index finger under the elastic waist band of Will's boxers. He didn't pull them down; He simply let his hand rest there. Little did he know, it drove Will insane. A warm hand covered Nico's own and jerked it downwards, pulling down the boxers. By then, Will's chest was heaving and his fingers were trembling with anticipation.

It took Nico a couple seconds to gain the confidence to look down. He knew what to expect, after all he had a penis. Though, the thought of seeing someone else's made him nervous. Through many internet searches, Nico had found that his own was a little under the average. If Will's was above, he might make fun of Nico. Nico's heart thudded in his chest and his eyes began to water. Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Began Will. "It's okay look it's fine." Will began re-doing up his pants, and Nico had a sudden rush of confidence. He pushed Will's hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. He took a gulp and glanced down at Will's penis. Not too big. Nico let out a sigh of relief. In front of him lay around a six incher laying hard against a tan stomach. Nico reached out a finger and danced it along the shaft. Will shivered and tossed his head back. Nico smirked and this time he folded his hand around Will and pumped once.

"Uhh," Whispered Will, an arm covering his eyes. Another jerk, and another. Will's moans escalated and with an impulse, Nico leaned his head down and licked from the base to the head. Will groaned and buried a hand in Nico's dark hair. Unsure of what to do next, Nico racked his brain. With a very unsure look on his face, Nico kissed the tip of the cock and then slid his lips over the length. Will bucked into his mouth and Nico gagged.

"Sorry," Will mumbled. Nico didn't respond. He simply continued to slide his lips up and down Will, occasionally popping off with a 'smack,' for air. As he stared at the cock he was devouring, Nico's hand led itself downwards and grasped his hard dick. He pumped and groaned onto Will's cock, sending vibrations up his spine.

"Fmmk," Groaned Nico, his lips too mesmerized to pull off. He thrusted into his hand, squeezing harder and harder.

"Fuck Nico, I'm close," Moaned Will. Nico bobbed his head faster in response to this, enjoying the lewd sounds emitted from the blond boy. With a shout, Will untangled himself into Nico's mouth. Nico stared down towards his lips. 'What the fuck do I do.' Very unsure of what to do with a mouthful of cum, Nico simply swallowed it. His hand still continued to fist his cock, sending sparks of pleasure through his veins. Will lay staring at Nico's hand brushing over his cock, trying to milk out the last of his release. At the sight of Will in such a desperate state, Nico let out a choked cry as he felt his stomach loosen and he came onto his hand, still jerking using the seed as lubricant. He tossed his head back as his orgasm slowed and his vision began to clear. His chest was heaving and he could feel Will staring at him.

"Hey Nico."

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your phone?" Nico reached a trembling hand into his back pocket, retrieving his phone. He handed it to Will who started typing in it. Suddenly the elevator jerked to life and the two men felt themselves rising upwards. Will handed Nico's phone back and the screen read,

"Add New Contact: Will Solace?" Nico hammered the OK button and Will chuckled. The two began situating themselves and the elevator doors soon opened at level six. Will pranced towards the doors, blowing a kiss back on the way out.

"Call me," He winked. "Hot stuff." Nico turned a violent shade of red.

**YAY! I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S A FLUFFY ENDING OR NOT, BUT YAY! **


End file.
